Dun Dun Dun
by Valoriahn
Summary: Future fic, Sydney has a 16 yr old daughter, and is now working for the CIA and Sloan, but without thier knowledge...dun dun dunnnnnn... First fic ever!!! Please R/R!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey everybody!! I really hope that you like this story of mine!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything even remotly close to ALIAS!!!!!! (just to let you know) ;)

Please Review, it would make my day!! Please let me know if you want to read more of this story!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

She could hear her heart beating loudly as she ran silently down the hall. Getting into the building had been no problem at all, there was only one guard, and he was half asleep at that. 

The CIA had obtained intel that a valuable Rambaldi artifact had been shipped here at the order of Sloan earlier that week.

Sydney came to a junction, there was a crackle in her head, then a voice came over the static, "Go left, the Diamond should be in room forty-seven."

*Forty-seven, that number again, nothing ever good came of that number.*

She started off again, going left as instructed, Sydney entered the hall and... Hating to admit it ...was a bit relieved that room forty-seven wasn't the first or the last room in the hall, it was actually numbered numerically, forty through fifty.

Silently she crept into the room, and seeing the diamond, moved directly towards it, when she was only three feet away she stopped dead, suddenly aware of another presence in the room with her.

"Hello Sydney" It was Sloan, she shuddered and turned as she heard his voice.

"Surprised to see me? Oh but come now, you don't actually think that I would be so foolish as to let the CIA obtain intelligence about an extremely valuable Rambaldi artifact do you?"

"What do you want Sloan?" Spat Sydney.

"You haven't guessed? I would have thought that you of all people would have the insight to see what's going on."

She waited, crossing her arms, making it clear that she was NOT going to oblige him by replying.

"Alright," he continued, getting the point "You may have betrayed me Sydney, but you're the best, and I need you on my team."

She opened her mouth to slap him with a scathing remark, but he held up his hand and continued before she could speak. 

"I'm going to give you an option Sydney, you can either join me, make enough money to start your own organization, or race home to your daughter, and see if you make it in time, oh, and let's not forget Mr. Michael Vaughn. I realize that you left him, changed your name, and tried to start a new life, one where your daughter could be safe, but really, you didn't think that you would be any harder to find without him did you? He doesn't even know that you are still working on my case. Does he?" 

It wasn't a question. Her heart froze. How did he know? It wasn't possible... Thinking of her options quickly she decided that it would be best to play along for now.

"What do you want me to do?" She said glaring at him, as if a woman without choice.

Sloan smiled, "I was afraid it would be harder than this, but when faced with losing your daughter, and love, I suppose that the decision is easy. I'm going to knock you out, tell them the mission was a failure. You will be contacted. Oh, and don't try anything, I've got my eye on you."  



	2. Lunch

AN: Hey people!! PLEASE review so that I know that somebody is even reading this story!!!! If not then I prolly won't write the next chapter.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

That was two years ago, Sydney had been working off and on for Sloan and the CIA while substitute teaching at the local high school where her daughter, Laura, attended.  
  
The work that Sloan had her do were mostly just counter measures against being caught, and every once and a while, a mission where she had to retrieve a serum, or an artifact, though those were becoming less and less, she still had to figure out what Sloan was up to, he, of course did not yet trust her as he once did, and, given the circumstances, she didn't blame him. 

But that was about to change, she had discovered something while on one of her CIA missions, it was a fine powder that was said to be hundreds of years old, and was, in fact, another of Rambaldi's mysteries, she knew Sloan would want it, and in the giving process, she would earn his trust, he still might be a little wary at first, but she would fix that. 

At the moment she was getting ready to teach an English class that the teacher had missed because of illness. The bell had rung and the students were sitting and talking with each other. Sydney was about to start when a man standing in the doorway, one of Sloan's men, interrupted her. She walked over quickly, her anger apparent in her step.

"What do you want?" she spoke quietly.

"Sloan needs you."

"I am about to start a class! You tell Sloan that I have his information, but that he will have to wait until the scheduled time." She glared at him, and, to her satisfaction, he cowered a bit before giving a curt nod and walking quickly way.

Sydney glared after him for a moment before she noticed a figure timidly closing the short distance between them; she was a bit shocked when she saw that it was her daughter. 

"Laura! Why aren't you in class?"

"Mom, who was that? What information?" She was repeating her mothers' words.

"I'll tell you about it at lunch." She raised an eyebrow to show that she was annoyed, rather than so afraid that she could barely breath. Laura seemed to consider it, then, satisfied, gave Sydney a small smile before walking off to her next class.  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Lunch was another matter all together, what was she supposed to tell Laura? That she worked for an evil man that had killed her fiancé? No, The CIA had set it up so that, to all appearances, Sydney ran a small, but rapidly growing business to which she would have to make the occasional "trip". She could use that as her cover, though it broke her heart to have to lie to her daughter, Sydney tried so hard to be as honest with her as possible. She could not of course go as far as to tell her that the trips she took were not for her business, but the CIA and Sloan.

She shook her head in disgust, she had thought her life was messed up before, when she was working as a double against Sloan, now she was working for him, the very man that had forced her into hiding. She rubbed her forehead, thinking. Before she knew it the bell had rung and she was on her way to lunch to lie to her daughter. 

Sydney found Laura in the hall talking with her friends, when she came near she could hear snippets of their conversation, "Do you really think he's a spy?" 

"Who?" Sydney walked up and asked casually, though she was calculating in her mind, what the best move to make would be when she found out.

"Oh! No one" laughed Laura's friend, Kat, "Just this guy on a TV show that we like."

"Ah, I see." She said with a slight smile "I was just wondering if could take you all out to lunch?"

"OH!! Ms. Anderson! That would be so cool!!"

"Right then, it's settled, where do you want to go?"

"Well," Laura, considered, "How about the Red Robin? They have a great turkey sandwich there."

"Sure! But, it's kind of expensive, is that ok ms. Anderson?" Asked Stephanie, one of the more thoughtful girls in Laura's group.

"It's fine! There are only five of us and my business is doing well, so I think that a celebration is in order!" Sydney smiled widely, in truth she had two different off shore accounts that held more money than she would ever need, if she wanted she could buy an island and still have enough money to live on comfortably for the rest of her life and great great grandchildren's lives, for that matter. Not to mention the fact that by the end of the year she would need at least one more account. "Come on, let's go, I don't want to make you late for your next class."

They all piled into Sydney's black suburban and headed off to the restaurant. All the girls except Laura sat in the back and chattered on mindlessly about boys and cars, and the new, young and *extremely hot* history teacher.

Laura took this time to talk to her mom about the man earlier that day, Sydney knew it was coming, but still inwardly flinched when asked about it. Laura glanced back and made sure that her friends were all too preoccupied to care what she and her mom talked about before starting.  
  
"So. What information, and who was that man?" Laura was to point.

"He works for an associate of mine, and was sent to get some information that I had for his employer, who is, by the way, paranoid. That's why he came in the middle of school." Sydney said, it wasn't an outright lie, in the matter of fact; it was the truth, so she felt a little bit better about it.

"Oh, but you looked so mad!"

"Well I was angry that he chose to interrupt me while I was teaching."

"Alright, thanks for telling me mom!" A warm smile spread across Laura's face.

"No problem." Said Sydney returning her smile, while they drove into the parking lot. "Alright! Who's hungry?"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  



End file.
